Human Maiden
by Renshou
Summary: Las rozen maiden son humanas comunes y corrientes, unas estudiantes de instituto cualquiera. ¿Pero qué pasaría si sus personalidades se revirtiesen? AU, ooc. Muy ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Suiseiseki caminaba apresuradamente hacia los baños del instituto. Se dio cuenta de que los demás alumnos se apartaban a medida que se acercaba, la mayoría por miedo, aunque en sus miradas se veía claramente una extraña admiración. La heterocroma sonrío ante eso. No podía negar que se divertía cuando los demás le miraban así, e iniciaban una lucha interior, sin saber si apartarse de ella por lógica, para no salir heridos, o acercarse para poder mirarla con fascinación.

Claro, eso era lo que hacían los demás, pero no todos, había una persona... Suiseiseki gruñó, y negó con la cabeza

-Esa mocosa molesta... ni siquiera merece la pena recordar su estúpido nombre.- Y así, frunció el ceño malhumorada. Suiseiseki se introdujo en el baño, a la espera de poder fumarse un cigarrillo. Sí, hacía poco tiempo que había comenzado a fumar. Una actividad tan podrida como ella.

Suiseiseki divagó un rato sin entrar en ningún cubículo, hasta que de repente escuchó algo. Afinó su oído, para escucharlo otra vez, esta vez más claro. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa forzada apareciese en su cara, y se obligó a creer que llorar era de débiles, y que sentía lástima por la niña que estaría llorando.

Pero eso no podía ser cierto, no.

Porque reconocía esos sollozos demasiado bien.

Esa persona que tanto odiaba, estaba llorando.

Souseiseki estaba llorando.


	2. Chapter 2

Suiseiseki frunció el ceño y dejó de apoyarse en la pared, levantándose, con claras intenciones de largarse de allí cuanto antes. Justo cuando estaba a un escaso metro de la salida, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que se detuviese en seco. Comenzó a sudar frío, sus músculos no reaccionaban como ella quería.

"¡Mierda, no puedo moverme!"

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a maldecir su suerte, porque alguien pronunció su nombre con voz llorosa.

-¿Suiseisek?i…- por favor, ese tono tan lamentable no. La gemela mayor hizo un esfuerzo titánico para moverse, pensando en gritarle por su molestia.

-Joder, Sous- se volteó y lo que vio le dejó helada. Su hermana menor estaba en un estado penoso, con su ropa destrozada y manchada de tierra. Alcanzó a fijarse en su cara, con unos ojos rojos muy hinchados y el labio partido. La hubiera examinado más, pero Souseiseki se lanzó a abrazarla.

-S-s-suiseiseki... ¡Suiseiseki!- la mayor de repente pareció salir de su trance, y cortó el abrazo, separándola de ella lo suficiente como para mirarle la cara.

-¿Quién fue?- lo pronunció con una voz aparentemente fría, pero la decisión de su mirada, y la tensión de su mandíbula no auguraban nada bueno. Souseiseki tembló levemente.

-Esto…-

-Nada de "esto". Responde.- En ese momento, comenzó a pensar que fue mala idea mostrarse ante su hermana mayor.

-Fue…- Souseiseki se tensó- Hinaichigo.- Suiseiseki la miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-Es una broma ¿no?- La menor negó con la cabeza. Suiseiseki respiró profundamente, y se dirigió a la salida, hasta que le detuvo el agarre de su hermana. Ella se volteó con fingida inocencia, preguntándole con la mirada el por qué la sujetaba.

-Por favor, no hagas nada, fue mi culpa, de verdad.- Souseiseki la miró, y por un momento la mayor la odió.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso.- La seriedad de Suiseiseki sorprendió, e incluso intimidó un poco a su hermana. –Nunca-.

Souseiseki la miró anonadada, y algo contrariada. No era necesario decir que su relación con su hermana no era del todo buena.

-Per- Suiseiseki la interrumpió bruscamente.

-No quiero oír tus lamentables excusas, y ahora escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez. No pienses que hago esto porque me importes, simplemente estoy aburrida, y resulta que quiero patearle el culo a esa imbécil de Hinaichigo. No trates de detenerme, o si no…- la mirada de Suiseiseki se volvió oscura. Se soltó del agarre de su hermana y salió corriendo por los pasillos, probablemente buscando a la rubia ojiverde para darle la paliza de su vida. Aunque después de todo eso, Souseiseki no pudo evitar sonreír. Pensaba que no le importaba a Suiseiseki, pero después de eso, no pudo evitar reprocharse su pensamiento. Su hermana le quería, a su brusca manera, pero lo hacía.

Se río con algo de felicidad, y se ajustó una bufanda verde que solía llevar en el cuello. Aunque ese pensamiento alegre se vio eclipsado por otro, que hizo que sus orbes se tiñeran de preocupación. Suiseiseki iba a declararle la guerra a una de las personas más peligrosas de toda la ciudad. Tragó saliva y le rezó a Dios para que ayudase a su hermana.

Necesitaría un milagro para ganar.

 _SUISEISEKI POV_

Esa maldita idiota, ¿¡qué demonios habría hecho para acabar así?!

Bueno, realmente no importa, simplemente despellejaría a quien le había herido de esa salvaje manera. Golpearía, atizaría, sodomizaría y torturaría a Hinaichigo antes de asesinarla. Sí.

 _GENERAL POV_

Suiseiseki había salido corriendo del baño con clara intención de encarar a cierta francesa, pero ahora, se estaba deteniendo y reduciendo su velocidad con cada paso.

"¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Yo definitivamente, a Souseiseki… la ¿odio?"

Aquello hizo que la castaña parara de correr, pensativa. Lo que pretendía ser una afirmación contundente de desagrado en su máxima expresión, no tardó en transformarse en una interrogativa mental. ¿De verdad la odiaba? Y más importante aún, Souseiseki… ¿la odiaría también? Aquello hizo que algo se revolviese en el pecho de la mayor, de una manera ciertamente incómoda, quizá hasta dolorosa. De repente, pareció salir de su trance mental, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-¡Por supuesto que la odio! ¡Pero odio más aún que esa imbécil dañe algo que _me pertenece!_ \- Y así, tratando de auto-convencerse, siguió corriendo a la salida del centro escolar, no sin que un nuevo sonrojo invadiese de nuevo su rostro, esta vez pensando en la manera en la que Souseiseki le pertenecía.

Aumentó la velocidad de su carrera y en pocos segundos estaba en la puerta del instituto. Sonrío victoriosa y camino hacia ella, hasta que una mano la detuvo en seco.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces fuera de clase?- Mierda, le habían pillado. Suiseiseki se dio la vuelta lentamente para encarar a su captora.

-Esto… Kanaria-sensei, puedo explicarlo…-

-Pues adelante, tenemos mucho de qué hablar en el despacho del dir- la profesora fue cortada abruptamente por la estudiante.

-¡Espere Kanaria-sensei, escúcheme un momento por favor!- La profesora de música pareció reconsiderarlo.

\- De acuerdo, pero espero que sea razonable.- La peliverde se cruzó de brazos y Suiseiseki frunció el ceño de manera casi imperceptible, obviamente no podría decirle algo como "Kanaria-sensei, voy a patearle el culo a una peligrosa enana por atreverse a tocar lo que no es suyo." Al pensar que estaba volviendo hablar de Souseiseki como algo suyo, no puedo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la docente.- Vaya, ¿estás bien, tienes fiebre?-

Suiseiseki vio en esto su oportunidad de huida, abandonó el porte rudo que tenía y se mostró visiblemente consternada.

-Y-y-yo…-

-Adelante, habla sin miedo.-Le animó la maestra, que comenzaba a preocuparse.

"Estoy mejor que tú ahora mismo, maldito monstruo pechugón, probablemente toda tu sangre se concentra ahí y por eso tu cerebro no tiene riego" pensó Suiseiseki intentando tragarse la envidia y frustración al ver los enormes pechos de Kanaria.

-Verá Kanaria-sensei, yo… tengo una enfermedad muy grave, genética.-Dijo con fingida seriedad.

-Oh, lo lamento... ¿y cuál es esa enfermedad?- Suiseiseki sudó frío.

-Emmm… clorofilitis.-

"Bravo Suiseiseki, bravo."

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella…- comentó la docente con cara de confusión.

-Ehh, sí, es una enfermedad muy rara, no tiene cura. En fin maestra, tengo que irme al hospital a hacerme unas pruebas, ¡así que chao!- Suiseiseki se volteó, preparada para volver a correr hacia su salvación, pero el destino conspiró contra ella y Kanaria le agarró. Otra vez.

-¿Y cuáles son los síntomas?- preguntó la mujer con curiosidad. La castaña le miró, incrédula.

"¿Qué clase de persona pregunta con tanta naturalidad sobre un asunto delicado como este?"

-Digo, para saber si es contagiosa y no volvernos a ver-.

Ah, cierto, ¿qué clase de consideración podría haber en el minúsculo cerebro de la italiana? Al parecer, ninguna.

-No, no es contagiosa, es genética.- Suiseiseki notó que Kanaria suspiró con alivio.- Y los síntomas son… unas… ganas increíbles… ¡de regar plantas!-…

Silencio, después de tan rotunda y estúpida afirmación solo podría haber silencio.

Silencio que fue adornado por el sonido del viento, tan frío como el ambiente.

Kanaria la miró, y Suiseiseki le devolvió la mirada.

 _KANARIA POV_

¿Regar… plantas? ¿Clorofilitis? No soy doctora, pero esos términos son algo… especiales.

Traté de comunicarle mi confusión con la mirada, pero ella me la devolvió, avergonzada.

Demonios, el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, y pesado. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero no sabía cómo romper el hielo. Hasta que un plan tan genial como yo llegó a mi mente.

-Oye, Suiseiseki…- mi voz se tornó seria, cosa que sobresaltó a mi alumna.

-¿S-s-sí?...-

-¿Cuánto son dos más dos?- Ella pareció confundida por mi pregunta.

-Son 4.- Dijo, esta vez más confiada.

-Error. ¡Son pez! JAJAJAAJAJAJA.-

-…

-…

-Maestra, ¿puedo marcharme ya, por favor?-

-Sí…

 _GENERAL POV_

Y así, la pesada atmósfera se rompió. Suiseiseki se marchó corriendo del lugar, mientras Kanaria pensaba en su dignidad perdida, con un aura depresiva.

"Maldición, necesito algo de sake."

Y así, la mayor abandonó sus labores como profesora una vez más y se fue al bar más cercano.

 _DE VUELTA CON SUISEISEKI_

Ya estaba en la periferia de la ciudad, una zona conflictiva y turbia. Desaceleró su paso y caminó, intentando pasar desapercibida entre la multitud.

Le tomó más de veinte minutos llegar, pero al fin, tras una larga odisea pasando por soportar a su idiota maestra, y a los pervertidos de la calle, llegó.

Parecía un bar normal, a excepción de un cartel que rezaba "Striptease Club".

Suspiró, sabiendo que si ponía un solo pie en aquel lugar entraría a la boca del lobo.

Reunió todo su valor y cuando iba a entrar…

-¿Suiseiseki?- Una voz conocida la llamó. La heterocroma se giró rápidamente para ver a una chica con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Suigintou?...-


End file.
